Elementary
by IrishSkittle101
Summary: When Addison's safety is in danger, John and Sherlock must go to the extreme to protect their daughter.
1. Prolouge

"Sherlock I got your text. Is everything all right?" John said running into the waiting room of the hospital.  
"Everything's fine. Molly just went into labour." Sherlock replied.  
"WHAT?!" John yelled. "The baby's coming? Our baby? Our baby is literally on the way?"  
"Yes, now keep your voice down. People are staring."  
"What if I'm not ready? What if I'm not ready to be a father?" John said sitting in a chair.  
"John you are going to be a fantastic father, the best. Aside from me of course." Sherlock reassured. "Now get comfy we got 6 hours of labour to get through."

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, John and Sherlock had been pacing, sitting and drinking coffee for 8 hours.  
"Here's some more coffee." John yawned handing Sherlock his 8th cup of coffee.  
"John I cannot drink any more coffee." Sherlock groaned.  
"Me neither but it's better than sitting here doing nothing." John replied sitting next to Sherlock.  
John and Sherlock sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them touching their coffee.  
"Mr. Watson? Mr. Holmes?" A nurse said walking up beside them. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"  
Sherlock looked at John and put his hand on top of his.  
"You ready?"  
John squeezed Sherlock's hand.  
"We're ready."


	2. Chapter 1

Addison Watson-Holmes walked into 221B Baker Street and started making her way up the stairs to her flat she shared with her two dads.  
"Hey, I'm home." She called dropping her bag on the floor. "Anyone home?"  
"In here!" John called from the kitchen.  
Addison walked into the kitchen and sat next to her dad at the kitchen table.  
"How was your day?" John asked.  
"It was good. Football practice was rough. Coach rode our asses for the entire hour." Addison replied.  
"Game season is starting soon isn't it?"  
"Yeah two weeks is our first game and it's against the toughest team in the league."  
"Well that means you need to get your homework done." John hinted.  
"Geez Dad give me a few minutes to like get home." Addison replied. "Where's Dad?"  
"I've got a case!" Sherlock cried as the door slammed behind him.  
"Right there." John laughed.

John and Addison walked into the sitting room as Sherlock bounded up the stairs two at a time.  
"I've got us a case John! A murder, young ma-oof!" He stuttered as he tripped over Addison's bag.  
"What's a maoof?" Addison laughed.  
"Very funny. What did I tell you about leaving your bag in the middle of the room?" Sherlock scolded  
"Don't do it. Yeah I know. I just got home." Addison replied picking up her backpack.  
"So what's this case?" John asked she Addison went upstairs to put her bag away.  
When she came back downstairs, having changed out of her school uniform, John and Sherlock were grabbing their coats and phones, getting ready to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Addison asked.  
"Crime scene and getting some plans or some sort to give to Mycroft." John said. "I'm not sure when we'll be back, text us if you go anywhere and Mrs Hudson is downstairs of you need her."  
"Okay, good luck on the crime scene." Addison replied.  
"Luck has nothing to do with a crime scene, it's all about skill." Sherlock said pulling on his scarf.  
"Just thought I would wish you luck." Addison said.  
"Thanks sweetie." John said kissing the top of her head. "Do your homework."  
"John!" Sherlock called, he was already halfway down the stairs.  
"Bye honey." John said before catching up to Sherlock.  
"Bye."


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Addy! Over here!" Addison's friend Shea called.  
Addison walked over to the cafeteria table where all her friends were sitting. She sat next to Shea and Thayer.  
"Hey guys." Addison said.  
"Hey Addy!" Lynn replied happily.  
"Well someone's perky." Addison said. "What's up?"  
"Someone got asked out." Shea sang.  
"Sam finally asked you out?" Addison exclaimed.  
"Yeah we're going to the movies Saturday night." Lynn grinned showing her braces.  
"That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you."

When the group started to talk and finish eating Addison got a text.  
'Thayer's going to ask you out today.'  
It was from Shea  
'And what makes you say that?'  
'He hasn't stopped looking at you all week.  
Addison glanced up at Thayer and sure he enough he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
'I'm always right so don't even try.'  
'Hey Shea, shut up.'

Lunch ended and the group headed off to their classes. After school Addison was about to leave the school when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see that tall lanky figure of Thayer.  
"Hey! What's up?" Addison asked.  
"I was just wondering if I could walk home with you." Thayer asked.  
"Yeah sure, lets go!"  
Addison and Thayer walked through London to the bus stop that they both take to get home. Thayer decided to walk Addison to the door of 221B.  
"Thanks for walking with me." She said.  
"Yeah no problem. It was fun!" Thayer replied. "Um Addison, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Um, do you want to go out sometime?"  
"Yeah! That would be great!"  
"Great! I'll text you."  
Addison and Thayer said goodbye and Addison sent Shea a text.  
'I hate you.'

Addison was sitting in her room Friday night staring at her closet trying to decide what to wear for her date. Finally she decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with a yellow sweater and her black flats. After examining herself in the mirror she went downstairs to get something to eat before the movie. Down in the living room John and Sherlock were still working on the murder case.  
"How's the case going?" Addison asked.  
"We have a few leads." John replied. "You looked dressed up for a Friday night."  
"Um yeah I'm going to a movie with a friend." Addison replied walking into the kitchen. "And there's no food again."  
"Oh right. Food." John sighed. "Go ask Mrs Hudson if she has anything and I'll give you some money to go shopping later."  
"Okay I'll be right back."  
Addison walked down the stairs to Mrs Hudson's flat. She was about to knock on the door to her flat when the front door of 221B flew open. Addison turned around to see who was coming into the building. Two strange men were standing in the doorway.  
"Um who are you?" Addison asked.  
The two men turned their heads to look at Addison, they looked at each other, nodded then lunged for her. Addison ducked and moved to the other side of the hallway. The men turned around and started to corner her. Addison took a punch to the face from the taller man.  
"How do you like that little girl." He sneered.  
"No one messes with the daughter of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes." She muttered.

Addison ducked down and kicked their feet out from underneath them. The two men went down on the floor grunting.  
"How do you like that big men." Addison said.  
The taller man looked up and pulled out a knife from his pocket.  
"Knife not good." Addison said starting to get worried.  
"Got that right." The man smiled standing up.  
He lunged forward and cut down Addison's cheek to her lip. Addison kicked him in the shin and tackled him to the ground. They were both lying on the ground groaning when John and Sherlock came bounding down the stairs.  
"What happened?" John asked as Sherlock walked over to the two men and knocked them out. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm very confused and my face hurts." Addison replied.  
"Sherlock call the cops," John said as he walked over to Addison.  
"Already done." Sherlock replied.  
"Ow!" Addison cried as John touched her cut.  
"What's going on out here?" Mrs Hudson said opening her door.  
"My daughter took down two full grown men." Sherlock replied.  
"And got attacked by a knife in the process." John added.  
"But I still took down two full grown men." Addison said.  
"I'm going back inside." Mrs Hudson muttered to herself as she went back into her flat.  
"Come upstairs and lets take a look at that cut and your eye." John said to Addison.

The three of them went back to their flat. While John was fixing up Addison Lestrade, Donnovan and a few other officers came to the flat.  
"All right what happened?" Lestrade asked.  
"These two men broke in and attacked Addison." Sherlock explained.  
"Let me talk to Addison." Lestrade said.  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Addison called.  
Lestrade came into the kitchen and across from John and Addison.  
"Hey John, Addy." He greeted. "That looks like a nasty cut."  
"It is. Ow!" Addison cried as John put ice on her eye.  
"I'm sorry. You're going to have to get stitches." John replied.  
"That's going to hurt." Addison moaned. "Anyway how can I help you?"  
"I want to know what happened." Lestrade said.  
"Well I was going to ask Mrs Hudson if she had anything to eat because it's murder season and there's no food and these two guys kicked in the door and they tried to knock me out but I took them down. Then the taller one pulled out a knife and cut me, then I kicked him in the shin and that's when dad came." Addison explained. "Do you know who they are?"  
"We think they are associated with the murderer. We're going to take them in for questioning." Lestrade replied.  
"Okay, but if they are associated with the murderer, that means the murderer knows where we live." John said.  
"We're going to assign a police officer to stand guard outside." Lestrade replied.  
"What about Addison? When she's at school or walking to school, she could easily be targeted then." John added.  
"If you want we can assign an officer to be her bodyguard."  
"Wait, no. I don't want a cop following me everywhere. No one will talk to me." Addison protested.  
"It's for your own protection. I don't want something like this happening when no one is around." John said.  
"And they won't be right by you. While your at school they will patrol the perimeter and they will be near you when you walk home. And they won't look like cops." Lestrade added.  
"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Addison sighed.  
"Nope." John replied. "Now we need to get you to the hospital."  
"Yeah I'm kinda tired of my face bleeding." Addison said.


	4. Chapter 3

The weather was starting to go cold. The leaves had all fallen and a layer of frost was starting to form on the streets of London. Addison has had a bodyguard following her around for about two weeks and she hadn't had a chance to go out with Thayer again.  
"Hey Addison." Thayer greeted sitting next to her in their math class.  
"Hey Thayer. Look I'm really sorry that we haven't had a chance to go out yet." Addison replied. "My dad is freaking out about this whole attack thing."  
"It's okay. I can understand why he's worried. Your black eye is getting better." Thayer replied.  
"Yeah, people aren't staring at me as much now."  
"Do you wan to watch a movie tonight?"  
"I can't. I'm on lock down remember?"  
"No I mean like we watch the same movie at our own houses but we video chat each other while doing it." Thayer explained.  
"That actually sounds like a lot of fun!" Addison replied. "7 o clock?"  
"It's a date."  
That night Addison made sure to finish her homework extra early so she could watch the movie without any disturbances. Her dads were going to be out of the house all night like they normally are when on a case, so she could cuddle up in her bed with her laptop and some popcorn and enjoy her date. She had just taken a quick shower and was heading downstairs to make her popcorn and some tea.  
"Addison?" John said coming up the stairs.  
"Oh Dad, you scared me." Addison jumped. "What are you doing here? You're never home during a case."  
"I'm just grabbing something for Dad. Why are you in your pajamas so early?" John asked.  
"I'm going to watch a movie and yeah." Addison said, her face going red.  
"Are you lying?" John questioned.  
"No! I am going to watch a movie." Addison insisted her face still going red.  
"Addy, your face is red. You're lying."  
"Okay, I'm watching a movie and video chatting with a…friend."  
"A friend?"  
"Yeah, a friend."  
"Okay, you have fun. Don't stay up too late." John said.  
"Don't worry I will and I won't." Addison replied.  
John smiled, grabbed what Sherlock needed, gave Addison a quick kiss and then left the flat. Addison breathed a sigh of relief, made her popcorn then headed up to her room for her date.  
A week later Addison was walking home from school by herself with her bodyguard a few feet behind her. She was in the middle of sending a text and her body guard was caught up in the crowd when a hand wrapped around her mouth and tried to pull her into the alleyway. Addison started to scream but her screams were muffled by the mans hand.  
"Stop fighting me." The man muttered.  
Addison bit the mans hand as hard as she could before he could pull her into the alleyway. The man helped and pulled his hand away. Addison ran out of the alleyway right into her bodyguard.  
"What happened?" He asked frantically.  
"There's a man in the alley that tried to kidnap me!" Addison panted.  
"Stay right here, don't move." the body guard said before darting into the alleyway.  
A few minutes later two cop cars pulled up to where Addison was standing, one with Donnovan in it.  
"Donnovan, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Addison said.  
"Are you okay? Your dads are freaking out at the police station." Donnovan replied.  
"Yeah I'm fine, actually I'm really freaked out." Addison confessed. "Can we go see them?"  
"That's where we're headed now."  
Addison and Donnovan got into the police car and drove to the station. The two of them walked to Lestrades office where Lestrade, Sherlock and John were waiting.  
"Here she is gentlemen." Donnovan said opening the door.  
"Addison, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" John said pulling Addison into his arms.  
"John give her time to breathe." Sherlock said. "She just got here and she must be in some shock."  
"I'm fine Dad, really he didn't hurt me, I got away before he had the chance but when a strange man tries to drag you into an alley you get a little freaked out." Addison replied.  
"Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened and what this man looks like." Lestrade suggested.  
"You didn't catch him?" Addison asked sitting in the chair.  
"No he got away before our guy could get him, so I need you to tell me everything."  
Addison took a deep breath then explained everything that happened and what she could remember of the man. After she finished Sherlock, John and Lestrade stepped out of the room for discussion.  
"This is getting serious. She has never been in danger before." John said.  
"Yeah, this murderer really wants you two out of the way and they will apparently do anything to do so." Lestrade replied.  
"Addison can't stay in Baker Street. It's too dangerous." John said.  
"I could ask Mycroft if she could stay with him while we continue investigating. The only place safer then Mycroft's is Buckingham Palace itself." Sherlock suggested.  
"You call your brother, I'm going to go talk to Addison." John replied.  
Sherlock pulled out his phone and made the call to Mycroft while John went back into Lestrades office to talk to Addison.  
"Can I go home yet? As much as I love hanging around a police station, I don't." Addison said when John opened the door.  
"You're not going home. You're going to Uncle Mycroft's." John replied slowly.  
"What? Why?" Addison cried.  
"It's too dangerous for you to be at home and obviously having a bodyguard didn't help things so we're sending you to Uncle Mycroft's." John explained.  
"What about school? And my friends?"  
"You will be missing school, but will still be doing the work, and you won't be seeing your friends for a while."  
"This sucks." Addison grumbled crossing her arms.  
"I know honey, but it's for your own safety." John replied.  
When Addison didn't reply John sighed and left the room. Outside Sherlock was leaning against a desk looking at his phone.  
"Did you make the call?" John asked.  
"Yes and he said yes." Sherlock replied putting his phone in his pocket.  
"Good. Addison doesn't want to go." John said. "And she's currently ignoring me."  
"Well who would want to go to Mycroft's. I know I wouldn't." Sherlock scoffed.  
"Will you just go in there and tell her we're leaving?" John sighed.  
"Why do we have to go?"  
"The plans? We have to return them to Mycroft."  
"Right."  
"Go."  
Sherlock pushed himself off the desk and went into the office where Addison was sitting with her back to him. Sherlock sighed and went and sat next to her.  
"Dad wanted me to come in and tell you that we're leaving soon."  
Addison turned so her back was facing Sherlock again. Sherlock got up and moved to her side.  
"I've made sure that someone goes to the flat to get all your clothes books and laptop."  
Again, Addison moved so her back was facing him. This time she didn't have anything to lean against so naturally she falls off the chair.  
"Are you going to listen to me now?" Sherlock asked his daughter who was lying on the floor at his feet.  
"I don't want to go!" Addison said. "I don't want to stay in that big house by myself."  
"Who says you'll by alone?" Sherlock replied sitting on the ground next to Addison's head.  
"Please, you two will be working on the case and Uncle Mycroft will be out doing Uncle Mycrofty things."  
"I know this isn't ideal, but it's only temporary." Sherlock reassured.  
"You better be right." Addison muttered.  
Sherlock smirked then led Addison out of the office. There was a car waiting outside the police station to take them to Mycroft's house. It took about 45 minutes to get from the station to Mycroft's huge house.  
"Welcome brother and family." Mycroft greeted at the door.  
"Hi Uncle." Addison said.  
"Hello Addy. Madge will show you to your room." Mycroft replied.  
Addison smiled and followed Madge to her room.  
"Here are the plans." John said handing Mycroft a flash drive.  
"Thank you John. We have been waiting for these." Mycroft replied. "And Addison will be in good hands here."  
"We are sure of that." John said.  
John and Sherlock finished up their conversation with Mycroft then went to say goodbye to Addison. They found her sitting on her bed in one of the many guest rooms.  
"I feel like this room is a piece of art and I should not be sleeping here." Addison said.  
"That's Mycroft for you." Sherlock replied looking around the room.  
"Are you leaving now?" Addison asked.  
"Yeah, have to get back to the case." John replied. "Be good and do your school work."  
"I will, I promise."  
"Good, now give me a hug."  
Addison gave John and Sherlock each a hug before they left to go back to the car. Addison sighed then began to unpack her stuff that was already waiting for her in her room.


	5. Chapter 4

"Good evening Addison." Mycroft said sitting at the other end of the table from where Addison was sitting. "How was your day?"  
"Oh you know, homework, putting extra effort into my homework because I have a lot of time on my hands, and watching lots of TV." Addison replied.  
"Well you will be happy to know that your dads have solved the case and it's safe for you to go home." Mycroft said.  
"Seriously? I can go home?" Addison cried a little too excited. "I mean, not that I haven't enjoyed it here, I just..."  
"It's fine," Mycroft laughed. "Go get your stuff ready. John will be here soon."  
"Thank you Uncle Mycroft." Addison said getting up and giving him a hug before running up the stairs.  
A few minutes later John came walking into the dinning room.  
"Hello Mycroft." He said.  
"John, caught your murderer?" Mycroft replied.  
"Yeah, middle aged male, had some serious mental problems." John said. "How was Addie?"  
"Bored. She's pretty excited to go home."  
"I'm glad this is all over and she's safe now. It's been a stressful few weeks."  
"Well now you have Christmas break to relax and spend time asa family."  
"Dad!" Addison said bounding down the stairs. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." John replied wrapping his arms around his daughter. "Say goodbye to your uncle, I left your dad alone and we know that can never end well."  
"Bye Uncle Mycroft." Addison said hugging him quickly. "Thank you for letting me stay here."  
"Anything for my favourite niece." Mycroft replied.  
"I'm your only niece."  
"Doesn't mean you're not my favourite."  
Addison smiled, said one last good bye then headed off with John to the car. On the way home Addison pestered John for details about the case, which he said after about ten minutes of, please? please? please? Addison loved hearing details about their cases, most people think she is destined to follow in her dads footsteps and be the words only consulting detective. Addison pretty much had her future written out for her.  
They arrived home and Addison ran inside up the stairs to their flat. Sherlock was sitting in his cair looking at some papers.  
"Hey dad." Addison said dropping her bag on the couch. "How was the case?"  
"Excellent. We set up a great plan to catch him and it worked." Sherlock replied looking up from his papers. "Your cut is looking like it's healing quite nicely."  
"Yeah, dad thinks it's going to scar." Addison said. "Well I'm going to take my stuff upstairs."  
"Okay." Sherlock replied going back to his papers.  
Addison was sitting on her bed figuring out what was dirty and what was clean when her phone buzzed.  
'Hey, I heard you're back home'  
It was from Thayer.  
'Yeah I just got back home like 20 minutes ago'  
'Would you care you to join me at a movie tonight?'  
'Yeah, that would be nice. 7?'  
'See you at 7.'  
It was four o'clock now, so that gave Addison three hours to get ready. This was going to be Addison's first actual date with Thayer. Her last one was interupted by kidnappers. At about 6:30 she ran downstairs to get ready to leave.  
"Where are you off too?" John asked.  
"I'm going to the movies with a friend." Addison replied grabbing her boots.  
"Which friend?"  
"You don't know them." Addison said quickly.  
"Addy, are you lying?" John questioned.  
"No! I really am going to the movies with a friend you don't know." Addison insisted.  
"I think you're hiding something."  
"Nope, anyway gotta go! Love you!"

Addison quitley walked up the stairs, her shoes in her hands. She was almost through the living room when the light suddenly switched on.  
"Why are you so late?" John said from the couch, arms crossed, Sherlock next to him.  
"I just lost track of time." Addison replied.  
"Your curfew was three hours ago." John said standing up. "Explain that too me."  
"Seriously Dad, I wasn't out doing drugs are going to parties, me and my friend just lost track of time." Addison said again.  
"Your friend huh?" Sherlock put in.  
"Yeah, my friend." Addison replied slowly.  
"Are you sure he's not just a friend? Is their something you want to tell us?" Sherlock hinted.  
"Um, I'm sorry I have friends?"  
"Well based on that sweater and how it is a general teenage male design I would say you were out with a male and you got cold so he gave you his jacket. Also, your lipgloss is smudged and based on the way your face is red as a tomatoe I would say this is more then just a friend." Sherlock started.  
"Sherlock, stop." John whispered noticing Addisons panicked face. Addison hated it when Sherlock did this to her.  
"And the last time you went out with a 'friend' you were dressed simliar to the way you are dressed know, and when we asked you about it you were blushing like you are now."  
"Sherlock!" John hissed.  
"So what I'm saying is this friend as you call him, is more then just a friend. Maybe not to begin with but I have a suspicion you had a crush on him, and tonight you have discovered he has a crush on you."  
"SHUT UP." Addison yelled. "STOP ANALYZING MY LIFE! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!"  
"Well if you're not going to tell us what's going on I have no choice." Sherlock said simply.  
"Here's an idea, let me tell you when I'm ready." Addison replied. "Don't freaking over analyze things about my life! It's MY life!"  
"Don't talk to me like that young lady!" Sherlock said. "Don't make me ground you."  
"Go for it!" Addison challenged.  
"You're grounded! Go to your room!"  
"Happily!"  
Addison stormed off to her room and slammed the door while John stood beside a furious Sherlock muttering to himself.  
"Ungrateful child. Who does she think she is talking to me like that? I am her father." He muttered under his breath.  
"Sherlock, clam down. She's 17, obviously she doesn't want her fathers invading her love life." John said.  
"She still shouldn't have stayed out until 2am OR talked to me like that." Sherlock replied, still furious.  
"Let's figure it out in the morning. I'm tired." John sighed. "I'm going to bed."  
"Yeah, I'll join you." Sherlock replied.  
The next morning John went up to Addisons room after she missed breakfast.  
"Addison? You awake?" He asked knocking on the door.  
"Go away." Addison mumbled from the other side of the door.  
"Look, I know you're mad at your dad but you can't just lock yourself up here." John said opening the door.  
Addison was curled up under her layers of blankets, her back to the door. All John could see was a fuzz of bright red hair.  
"Addy talk to me. You can't just hide up here." John said sitting on her bed and pulling her blanket off her head. Addison rolled over, looking very pale. "Are you okay? You look sick."  
"Yes, I feel like crap actually." Addison groaned. "I tried coming down to breakfast twice but I just got really dizzy and almost fell over."  
"You feel really warm, must be the flu. I''ll be right back."  
A few minutes later John came back with a damp cloth, a bucket, some water and asprin. He gave Addison a few more pillows and fixed her blankets, set up a little side table with the water, bucket and asprin then put the damp cloth on her forehead. She took the asprin, thanked her dad then fell back to sleep. John went back to the kitchen where Sherlock was reading the newspaper.  
"Why hasn't Addison come down?" He said rather coldly.  
"She has the flu. And being her doctor and father I have told her to stay in bed." John replied.  
Sherlock was about to reply when his cell phone rang. He went into the other room and answered it.  
"Lestrade needs us at the police station." Sherlock said coming back into the kitchen. "Didn't say why."  
"And here I thought we were going to have a relaxing holiday." John sighed. "Let me just leave a note for Addy."  
John quickly scribbled a note for Addison and left it in her room then left with Sherlock for the police station.

Addison was sleeping soundly in her room, not knowing that her parents had left. She woke up a little when she heard her door creak open slowly but thought nothing of it thinking it was just one of her dads checking on her. The door closed and she heard footsteps coming toward her bed.  
"Dad? Is that you?" She asked rolling over but not opening her eyes. No response.  
Addison was about to ask again when two hands came over her mouth muffling her voice.

"I can't believe Lestrade made us go down there for a press conference." John complained walking into their flat. "Can we agree no more doing anything unless it's like a murder?"  
"I can agree with you on that." Sherlock replied.  
"I'm going to go check on Addison. Put on the kettle?"  
"Yeah."  
John ran upstairs while Sherlock went into the kitchen and put on the kettle for a cup of tea. He was in the midst of getting the mugs out of the cupboard when John came running into the kitchen.  
"Addison's not in here is she?" He said in a panic.  
"Does it look like she is in here?" Sherlock replied looking around. "Why?"  
"She's not in her room. The door was left open and her blankets were everywhere." John explained.  
"Signs of a struggle..." Sherlock said slowly. "John, go check the hallway for scratch marks."  
"There are scratch marks." John said a few seconds later. "Sherlock, you don't think she's been kidnapped have you?"  
"I think there is someone out there who wants something from us." Sherlock said. "Come on."  
"Sherlock we need to find her," John said grabbing Sherlock's wrists. "That's our baby out there. We need to find her."  
"I know John, I know."

Addison was blindfolded and gagged. She knew she was sitting in a chair, she just didn't know where she was. Her screaming was muffled by the gag until someone took out the gag.  
"All right someone better tell me where the hell I am or someone is going to get hurt." Addison said.  
"Oh we got a fiesty one. Just like her father." A make voice said from behind her as he took off the blindfold.  
"Well I have been told I share traits of both of them." Addison replied.  
She was sitting in what looked like a warehouse, it was dimmly lit and empty except for the chair she was sitting on. Addison could make out three men walking around the outside of the warehouse.  
"Ah cheeky as well. We're going to have fun with this one." The voice laughed walking around in front of Addison.  
"What do you want?" Addison sneered.  
"We want to know where the plans your fathers had are."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who are you anyway?"  
"I am the person you should fear if you don't give me what I want." The man said getting right up close to Addisons face. "Now I will ask again, where are the plans?"  
It was a good thing Addison's hands were tied behind her back because if they weren't she would have slugged this guy in the face.  
"I. Don't. Know." Addison said through her teeth.  
"Well you leave me no choice."  
The guy snapped his fingers and two of the guys walking around the outside came over to Addison. One of them grabbed her hair and pulled her head back while the other one slapped her across the face, hard.  
"You ready to talk?" The man said.  
"Over my dead body."  
"That can be arranged."  
Addison endured the next hour of any form of beating you can think of. But she would not give in. She did know where the plans were but she was not going to tell these people. Addison started throwing up blood due to her flu.  
"Are you ready to spill the beans?" The man asked again. Addison didn't have the strength to talk, she just shook her head no. "Well, this is about to get fun. Get it ready."  
Addisons eyes darted up to see the two men pulling a bar out of what looked like a boiling pot of something. Addison instantly knew where this was going.  
"Still don't wanna tell?" The man said knowing Addison knew what was going to happen.  
Addison stayed silent as one of the men came around and gagged her again as the other one came forward with the red hot bar. Addison screamed into the gagas he placed the bar on her leg. Searing pain ripped through her body and she couldn't do anything but scream. Suddenly the pain lessened and she felt the bar leave her leg. She looked up to see Sherlock holding the man on the ground and John running in, the third guard on the ground unconcious.  
"HOW DID THEY GET IN HERE?!" Addisons kidnapper yelled.  
Sherlock knocked the guy he had unconcious and headed for the man who seemed like he was in charge while John tied up the other two. The third man was standing by Addisons head with a gun. Sherlock was tackled to the ground by his man whp put his hands around Sherlocks neck and began to choke him.  
"How do you like that huh? Bet that feels nice." The man sneered.  
Sherlock was losing his air fast, he could feel blackout coming very soon. Just when he thought he was done he heard a loud bang and felt the hands around his neck loosen. HHe gasped for air then looked at his choker. He was on the ground cursing and clutching his shoulder. Sherlock quickly knocked him out then looked back to where the bang came from. Standing in fornt of a knocked over chair and a full grown unconcious man, hands still tied together was Addison holding a gun. Sherlock quickly ran over to his daughter and grabbed the gun.  
"Addison, are you all right? Addison look at me." Sherlock said holding her by her shoulders.  
Addison didn't say anything. She doubled over and threw up blood onto the ground.  
"JOHN SHE'S THROWING UP BLOOD! AND SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S GOING TO PASS OUT" Sherlock yelled over to John who was tying up their criminals. "Stay with me honey."  
"We need to get her to a hospital now." John said running up to them.  
"Everything...hurt." Addison said before passing out into Sherlocks arms.  
"Hospital?"  
"Hospital."


	6. Chapter 5

Addison awoke to a white room with only two people in it. John and Sherlock. John was asleep in one chair and Sherlock was in the other, holding her hand.  
"Daddy." Addison said quietly. "What happened?"  
"You got kidnapped by the real murderer." Sherlock replied turning his chair to face Addison. "He wanted to know where the plans that we gave Mycroft were and you didn't tell him."  
"I knew where they were." Addison said. "I knew what he was talking about and where they were the entre time. But I didn't tell him."  
"You are so brave." Sherlock replied putting his hand on Addisons cheek. "You went through a lot of pain just to help us."  
"I love you. That's why." Addison said simply.  
"I love you so much." Sherlock said kissing the top of Addisons head.  
In the other chair John began to stir and wake up. He looked over at Addison in her hospital bed and a huge smile spread across his face.  
"Hi daddy." Addison smilied.  
"Oh thank the hevans! You're okay." John cried hugging his daughter. "We love you so much for doing what you did."  
"I know." Addison replied. "I love you guys too."  
Sherlock and John sat in Addisons room for the next hour filling her in on the blank spots of the last two days. It turns out that the person who kidnapped her was the real murderer and the one they caught was a setup. And by not telling them where the plans were she safed a lot of trouble and people. Throughout the day some people came in and visited her; her friends, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrade and Donnovan, a couple of newspapers wanted to interview her but Sherlock and John would not allow it. It was near the end of visiting hours when Thayer came to visit her.  
"There's a young man here to see you." The nurse said.  
"Let me talk to him first." Sherlock replied standing up.  
Addison tried to protest but Sherlock ignored her and went outside where Thayer was waiting.  
"Thayer right?" He asked the boy.  
"Yeah." He replied. "That's me."  
"Well Thayer, I'm just here to tell you that if you hurt my daughter, or have any inhonourable intentions with her, I am not afraid to hurt you." Sherlock said.  
"Trust me Mr Holmes, I have no intentions of doing anything to Addison that would hurt her. She is really a fantastic girl and I really like her." Thayer replied.  
"Yes, she is." said Sherlock.  
"Can I go see her now?" Thayer asked hesitantly.  
"Oh yeah, of course."  
Thayer went into Addisons room as John came out.  
"Well looks like out little Addy might have a boyfriend." John said standing next to Sherlock.  
"When did becoming a parent become so hard?" Sherlock asked.  
"When we figured out that she is a mischeif maker and way too independent for her age." John replied. "But she will always come back to us."  
"That's our girl."


End file.
